Still Breathing
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Christina and Meredith learn to keep on breathing. Reviews are welcome.


Song: Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson

The storm is keeping but I don't mind, people are dying, I close my blinds, all that I know is I'm breathing now

Christina: Decade long silence, everlasting blithe. Crawling from underneath your feet, invincible wings of hope. My silent battle, a struggle to find my voice. Little bump in the road, evolutionary metamorphosis, an attitude change. Destiny's strange star alignment, estranged familiarity. Constant peace, a period of grace. Dearly beloved guarded heart of mine, easygoing independent free spirit.

I want to change the world instead I sleep I want to believe in more than you and me but all that I know is I'm breathing now

Meredith: Soothing Calmness, a state of tranquility. Recoverable serenity, contentment. A portrait of divine beauty, pure wisdom, a healthy cautious fear. Shield of protection, temporary safe haven. Imaginary secret place, consecrated holy sacred ground. A miracle in the works, long-awaited comic relief. My saving grace, enlightenment. Lavender blue skies, life's surprises and to joy, wavering faith.

All I can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing now

Christina: Successful productivity, wanderlust. A perfect time to be proactive instead of lazy is now. Nevermind me, listen to your heart. One day I will come out of my comfort zone and use poetry as a way to express how I feel. Right on time is my breakthrough. May this brainstorm, supernatural high never end. Amazing grace saves my life over and over again. Lovable and enjoyable describes my work, education. A daily inspiration, your courage and strength motivates me to keep on going. Because of you, I have a love for the community. One good deed takes me very far. Ramble on, dream on, my friend. Nothing in the world can be compared to southern hospitality and teamwork.

All that I know is I'm breathing all I can do is keep breathing

Meredith: Gratefully blessed, my heartbeat dances on. Overshadow me and breathe me, love. Blissfully happy, I have no need for pessimism. Because of you, I live in a colorful prism. Life is a fairytale-like dream. Easily broken are these chains around my feet. Stay for a while and I will be good to you. Stand still and smile, sweet angel of mine. Even if we fall down, we are each other's lifeline. Destiny is whatever we make it to be. Ready or not here comes the sunshine. Early morning wake up call, a shakable faith, my rebirth.

All we can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing

Christina: Friendly, you offer me a warm welcome. Merciful, I will never harm you. I am blessed to have a home when some people don't have any shelter or food. I am blessed to have a family and many friends when some people lack love in their lives. In a world full of bad news, seeing your face doesn't make me sad or mad. Fragile is life is short. We are smart enough to know to never waste a moment. Our drumbeats, heartbeats create a pretty melody. We feel empty inside no more. We encounter serenity and tranquility in the city of angels, the holy body of Christ. You share good news with me. I am truly happy for you. You celebrate my successes as well. Joy spreads like a wildfire throughout the land. Lovely is the sound of laughter. Around and around, we go on this carousel ride. No matter what, our lifework is not vanity. We have received plenty of blessings from the Lord.

All we can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing all we can do is keep breathing now

Meredith: Hope's heartbeat, inner drive. The need to stay alive, survive and thrive in good health. Echoes of success, determination. Illuminating light bulb, night vision Newborn insight, everlasting transition. Rosy bright future, victorious virtue, ever clear blue sky.

Christina: There is always going to be an uphill battle whenever walking is involved. Hold on tight or just loosen the reins. Even if I am weak, I won't breakdown like a car. Relentless, determination takes me far. Exhale, inhale and relax until further notice. Laughter motivates me to keep on going. Easter happens everyday for as long as I have consciousness. A perfect time to live more healthier is right now instead of later on. Standing on the edge of a breakthrough. Every star in the sky is within my reach. A divine healing touch, times of reflection.


End file.
